


惩罚

by lea_dao



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_dao/pseuds/lea_dao
Summary: 放浪女主惹外债，沉稳奴隶逼摊牌。奶狗小三观战火，怒火中烧欲火来。
Kudos: 1





	惩罚

三观不正慎入。

放浪女主惹外债，沉稳奴隶逼摊牌。  
奶狗小三观战火，怒火中烧欲火来。

赵诺睁眼的那一刹那，想了很多，穿越，绑架，重生。每一个都令人兴奋且迫不及待。但真的等她睁开眼睛，却只能失望地望着熟悉的天花板。

单一的家具，整洁的陈列，白灰色的冷调，一切都像是在告诉你房间主人的寡淡。灰色蚕丝被下，感觉到自己目前是赤裸状态的赵诺想要活动一下，却发现自己的手被吊在床头的栏杆上。

郑义要造反？赵诺浮现的第一个念头便是郑义穿着束。腰。皮。衣。丁。字。裤。挥舞着小鞭子，一下一下甩在洁白的床单上，因为健身二鼓胀起的两块胸肌，se情的托着他褐色的nai zi。

啧，好像有点香。赵诺吸吸鼻子，想入非非。

小剧场已经窜到了不可描述的步骤，房间里外却一点动静也没有。赵诺的脑洞已经歪到吐槽郑义的品味了，她抑制不住地想：郑义这地方自己来了不知道多少回，却总是没有一点归属感。要说自己最满意的房间，还是宋柯的少女系粉色单间。

爱心型的枕头，柔软的粉色绒毛床单。沙发上的大熊歪着头，还有宋柯抱着枕头软软地在床尾喊：“主人能不能一起睡？”被击中的赵诺很想西子捧心，奈何老男人发疯。

手很酸，赵诺心里苦。不知时间流逝，她逐渐失去了耐心。狠挣了两下手铐无果，赵诺朝着门外喊了起来：“郑义，你要玩什么快玩！我晚上还有个视频会议呢！”

以工作为的借口是成年人的世界最不好推脱的。尤其对是做事一板一眼，相当理智的郑义，万事工作为先，万事推己及人。

不到三分钟，房门果然被人缓缓推开，赵诺本想嘲讽几句郑义的无趣，绑人都不知道要看最妙的部分——被绑者刚醒时的慌乱，却在抬头的那一刻，对上了一双极尽委屈的眼睛。

赵诺瞳孔一缩，狠狠地眨了下眼睛，眼前的一片粉红色明显不是性冷淡的郑义。会穿这种卫衣的，也只有在家做博主的少女心宋柯。可是...

赵诺瞬间明白了事情的严重性。

作为一个渣女，赵诺知道自己有一天一定会面对修罗场，但它来的太过突然，令平时花言巧语，左瞒右骗得赵诺在一瞬间哑口无言。随之立马就接受了现实，毫不挣扎地躺平在大床上，目视天花板：“你知道了呀。”

宋柯从小到大极尽大人们的宠爱，虽然已经是个合格的社会人却总是在亲近的人面前发小孩脾气。论年龄赵诺还比他小上一两岁，却总是爱叫赵诺姐姐。

赵诺不愿意看到宋柯的样子，让本就委屈至极的宋柯一下红了眼眶：“姐姐原来喜欢的是老男人吗？”

赵诺不答。

“姐姐明明说昨天要回家陪家人过中秋的。”

赵诺无言。

“姐姐说的家人就是那个老男人是不是！”

赵诺悄悄把自己滑进被子里，捂起了头。

仿佛默认一般的态度让宋柯的话染上了哭腔，吸起了鼻子。被情感阻碍地声音继续发问：“我也邀请姐姐过中秋了，在姐姐心里我不是家人，所以不肯跟我过中秋...”

情感爆发，说话声黏上了泪水。让赵诺实在于心不忍，从被子里钻出。看着平日快快乐乐的乖宝宝今天抹着眼泪控诉她的无情。说到底赵诺也不是铁石心肠，实在是于心不忍的赵诺对宋柯招了招手。

“柯儿过来。”

宋柯下意识地听话，爬上床头，骑到赵诺身上把头撑在赵诺头顶看着她。仿佛是故意的一般，泪水落在赵诺脸上，一下一下，像是对赵诺良心的抽打。

赵诺动动手，想帮宋柯擦擦眼泪，却发现手被禁锢着根本动弹不得，于是努力仰起头，在宋柯惊讶的眼下，轻轻帮宋柯舔掉了脸上的泪痕。

“是姐姐错了，柯儿不哭喔，姐姐给你道歉。”

哭着的人不能哄。一哄，知道自己仍然是被重视的宋柯心里，委屈几乎决堤。他狠狠压在赵诺身上，手强硬的穿过赵诺的脖子，搂住赵诺，趴在赵诺的脖颈旁，嚎啕起来。

赵诺听着他的控诉，没有任何办法，敏感的脖颈又是滑泪水，又是被吹气，身上还有一个哭着的可人儿，这要在平时赵诺早装备好凶器上了，现在却只有辛苦的忍着。

想要冲刚才被宋柯挡住的，一直站在门口看戏的郑义狠瞪一眼，却发现平日里一板一眼的郑义正斜斜地倚着房间门，本应该整齐的白衬衫领口开了两颗扣子，裤子松松垮垮没系皮带。甚至手里还夹着一根香烟。

郑义从不在卧室抽烟。

烟显然是刚点的，也许是赵诺朝宋柯招手那会儿，也许是赵诺帮宋柯舔眼泪那会儿。郑义这副颓唐的样子真实地让赵诺心慌了。她咽下到嘴边的怒喝，觉得自己最近对待郑义，越来越像一个出轨的渣男对待自己的糟糠之妻。不耐烦，推卸责任，一味的索取却不知付出。

赵诺不敢再看郑义那双写着怨的眼睛，到底是比自己大了一轮的男人，郑义平日里的威压压过来，赵诺自认理亏不敢放肆。安慰地蹭着宋柯的脸也不再动作。

郑义抽烟都是浅尝辄止，一根烟只抽头两口。今天却用平时两口的时间，嘬到了烟屁股。随意将烟熄灭，郑义还想掏出第二根。

赵诺抿了抿嘴，还是冲着郑义发了脾气：“郑义，你别抽了，有什么不满冲我来，糟践自己身体算什么。”

郑义拿烟的手顿住，将烟盒一扔，慢慢走到床头，轻巧地拉开一个床头柜，将床头柜里的东西全都倒在床上。粉色黑色和玩具散了一床，看的人脸发红，这时却显得如此讽刺：“我不糟践自己，就让你用这些东西糟践我吗？也是，我在你眼里，本就是个没下限的sao 货。”

宋柯被玩具砸到，终于舍得抬起埋在赵诺肩上的头。看着满床或可爱，或狰狞的玩具，止住了哭声。他看向郑义，目光复杂。

郑义嗤笑地回看他，说：“你想不想知道你的赵姐姐平时时怎么玩我的？”

宋柯咽了口口水，郑义将他拎小鸡一般拎到一边。一把掀起盖在赵诺身上遮羞地被子，美好的肉体暴露在空气中，已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，但却总是觉得不够看，并且惊叹于这具肉体蕴含的力量。想着自己被这具并不强壮的肉体束缚，压制，一次一次让给自己登上高峰，从此难以自拔。

郑义这时甚至有些骄傲，毕竟这样一具肉体，是被自己磨砺出来的成果。他紧接着爬上了床。

赵诺失去了对郑义行为的一般判断，心脏开始狂跳，却还是死犟着，硬着头皮看着郑义：“郑义，别忘了自己的身份。”

"主人紧张什么。放心，我那么喜欢主人，不会对主人做什么的。"

郑义从一边的玩具堆里拿出一条穿戴裤，慢慢给赵诺套上。虽然赵诺受到限制的只有双手，但自由的双腿也并不会抵抗郑义现在对她有利的动作。

在腰间调试好松紧，郑义捧起赵诺的一条腿，将弧线优美的脚捧到自己嘴边。俯视着赵诺，却低头亲吻着她脚趾。

“想惩罚主人。”

眼波流转，是郑义在床上娇媚的样子。赵诺舔舔干涸的唇，想想自己做的事，经受不起诱惑和谴责，移开眼，给了个默许。

郑义还不满足：“主人，受害者可不止我一个。”

赵诺和郑义一同看向一旁的宋柯。郑义说：“加入吗？”

宋柯在一旁犹豫，他仅有的阅历让他不知道当下是什么情况，他像一个第三者，他也是一个第三者。郑义和赵柯之间流转的气氛跟他格格不入，姐弟和主仆，他不明白为什么这两个关系，在攻势上能逆转的是“主仆”，也不明白眼前这个明显十分优秀的男人何以甘愿做出轨的女人的奴仆。他很乱，但他不甘心，就像是雄性之间必有的交配权竞争。

郑义冷笑一声：“呵，小屁孩。”

郑义不在理会宋柯，脚趾在嘴间流连，指缝也被照顾妥帖。踝骨脚背是视觉能给予得最美妙的地方，因为是惩罚，郑义用上了牙。麻痒的感觉让赵诺自然地将整支脚往郑义嘴巴里塞。

好听地呻吟从两人口中响起，宋柯在一旁无所适从，但他兴奋了。

郑义的舌头转着圈划过小腿，一路向上来到大腿，在腿跟轻咬，留下一个个痕迹。

穿戴裤上的阳具还是上次疯玩留下的大号。郑义眯着眼睛，给它套上一个套子。跨开双腿就把凶器对准了自己的后面。

没有任何润滑，赵诺从方才被伺候的舒爽中睁眼，大惊：“郑义！”

郑义抬眼看着赵诺：“主人，说好了这是惩罚。”

"没有扩张，没有润滑，郑义你找死吗！"

赵诺自然明白郑义的倔脾气，不敢乱动，也不指望郑义能改变主意，她朝一旁愣住的宋柯喊：“柯儿快把我放开！再不放开要出事了!”

宋柯结结巴巴地说：“姐姐，我..我没钥匙啊。”

此时郑义正在艰难地吞下头部。轻笑了一声：“主人心疼了？放心，又不是没吞进去过。”

“郑义，你先下来，说好惩罚我，怎么变成惩罚你自己了？”

“主人教过，主人永远是对的。现在主人连一声浪货都不愿叫奴了，一定是奴的错。”

郑义的后面松松合合，深呼吸的声音在整个房间里回荡，头部已经被吞下，郑义的额上全是汗水。

“再说，”郑义腾出一直手覆上赵诺的心脏：“主人这里都疼了，怎么能不算惩罚呢？”

赵诺看着身下一点一点消失的玩具，再看着身上的人支撑全身的双腿已经开始颤抖，暴露在空气中的部分已然不多。眼神阴郁。此时郑义体力几乎耗尽，几次深呼吸后他看着赵诺，：“主人帮帮我，没力气了。”

赵诺最后一点理智清空，咬着牙怒火中烧，即使是对她的惩罚，她也要让郑义明白她的身份。她说：“求我。”

郑义似乎愣了一下，但也没有扭捏，眯着眼睛，眼里的热气逐渐消散，像是在求欢一般盯住赵诺：“求主人，插到底。”

赵诺不动，冷着脸又是两个字：“解开。”

郑义现在不上不下，他看赵诺是真的生气了，也很识时务：“钥匙在我大衣口袋里。”

赵诺：“宋柯，去拿。”

宋柯在一旁观赏有一阵子了，他看到郑义的苦难，甚至有些享受其中。他想，姐姐从不这么对他，在姐姐心里他到底和这个老男人不一样。现在也是一个展现自己乖巧的机会，他应了一声，取回钥匙给赵诺松绑后，又退回到一边。

赵诺自由的双手给了宋柯一个摸头的奖励，郑义看在了眼里，随之收回了眼神。

赵诺摸上郑义的腰身，慢慢直起腰，下腹角度的变换让郑义疼到脸都皱了起来，却还是咬着牙没有哼出声。

赵诺的手攀上了郑义的肩膀，头靠在郑义的胸前，舔舔他的乳头，说：“郑义，再求我一遍。”

“求主人，全部插进我的——啊！”

赵诺没有给郑义机会说完，双手向下拉的同时腰跨往上一顶。

进去的狠厉而果断，郑义惨叫出声。痛苦在一瞬间到达巅峰，在稍显回落后维持。提醒着自己已经被贯穿，提醒着自己如同玩物一般，不被重视肉体的痛苦，不被重视心理的痛苦。郑义紧紧地拥着面前的人，疼痛让他落泪得顺利成章，他抓着她，却又好像什么也抓不到。

赵诺没有动，她搂着郑义，手一下一下轻轻拍着郑的后背安抚：“好了好了，都过去了..主人在你里面了哦”

一瞬间的温柔攻破了郑义最后的防线。老男人把头埋进赵诺的肩膀，被岁月风尘打磨粗粝的嗓音伴随着一声突兀的带水的鼻息声在赵诺耳边响起：“主人，我还能吞好大的东西，我比他有用，不要扔下我。。。”

郑义已经被扔掉过一次了，在五年前。是赵诺悉心地一点一点把他哄回来。给他重新戴上项圈，让他再次拥有一个羁绊。

五年来，赵诺逐渐成长，郑义发现自己似乎已经不能给赵诺提供一些帮助了，但身体越来越熟悉赵诺，在她手下放浪得像是用淫药泡大的淫娃。太容易感受到快感导致每次赵诺就像他的工具人。赵诺擦拭精液的表情越来越冷淡，郑义在快感过后也越来越慌张。男人的坚强有多依靠赵诺，也就有多容易被赵诺摧毁。

赵诺无奈：“浪货，谁说要扔掉你了。屁股疼就不要乱动。”

赵诺在仔细地等着郑义适应。但这个气氛让原本在一旁看戏的宋柯瞬间升起了危机感。虽说自己年轻得宠但到底他们两人之间经历过说不清的故事。奇怪的关系也早已难舍难分了。

赵诺一下一下拍着郑义的背，亲亲他的嘴唇，捏捏他的腰际，一只手还温柔的摸着他的阴茎。郑义的牙缝里开始露出了舒爽的声音。赵诺的手对他来说就是身体快感的开关。

赵诺的抚摸让郑义渐入佳境，尤其是前面对龟头的刺激，让郑义揪起赵诺相对瘦弱的肩臂。那个尺寸骑乘实在太辛苦，赵诺想将郑义带倒在床上。却没有得到郑义的配合。

“还有人。。。”

赵诺瞬间明白了郑义的点，骑乘的目光至少与宋柯相平，若是被摁倒，就完全是被宋柯俯视的了。郑义虚伪的自尊心总是在其他男人面前无用地发挥作用。

赵诺理解郑义对宋柯的排斥，但她确实难以以一个男性的陪伴而满足，生于多变，死于单一。赵诺知道，之前她寻觅的暂时伴侣郑义也都知晓，但却没有今天这样摆上台面撕破脸皮。宋柯..赵诺不知道，也许是老男人的经验在惊醒他，宋柯与他的危险性吧。毕竟，赵诺想，自己是真的有那么一点喜欢他。

只是如尽这个场景，赵诺叹气，转头看向宋柯。

“柯儿，今天你要么先回去吧，这件事是我们不对，我改天登门给你道歉。”

结局在意料之中，他才是出局的那一个。宋柯心想，但他又怎会那么轻易放弃，事情必然不会这么轻易地结束。

“姐姐，那我在家等你呀。郑义，今天在你姐姐操地是你，毕竟我嫌你的床脏，但之后在我家，姐姐睡得就是我得床，操的，也必然是我了哦~”

既然今天被郑义摆了一道，那他就算暂时离场也要恶心一下郑义。

宋柯得挂门声响的震耳，却像是正赵二人狂热厮混的庆祝鞭炮。赵诺讲郑义双腿举起，整个人狠压上去，擒住郑义的嘴唇撕咬。

“很能耐？敢吞这么大个东西了？那你的骚穴下次可以吞我的拳头了是不是？”

郑义没有了外界的干扰，不再控制含在嘴里的呻吟声，身体挂在赵诺身上，丝毫没有赵诺体型小他许多的自觉。

“主人...主人...好舒服...”

“插进来，嗯，还要...”

“被主人填满了...唔...被主人操的都动不了了...”

软浪的男人身体和平时硬朗的办事态度让赵诺兴奋。一直以来都很兴奋。身下动作的狠厉，一次一次精准得找到敏感点撞击，直到把那个地方捅麻，捅到郑义前面止不住地流前列腺液。赵诺一点不减速，老男人地身体偶尔也要放肆得用一回。不用顾忌他得腰骨，他现在得承受能力。也不用为他犯贱扭到得到腰生闷气。

“浪货记好了，我身下这具浪荡的身体是属于我的，而且一直会是我的。这么淫荡的奴隶，扔掉了祸害别人怎么办？嗯？”

“嗯——主人，浪货想射。”

“可以啊，如果你想在不应期被干的话。我是不会现在停下来的哦。”

.....

赤裸的男女玩着隐秘的游戏经营着别样的关系。满床的玩具空虚，因为今夜被填满的，有肉体也有心灵。

**Author's Note:**

> 给你们看3p结局。
> 
> 在等待郑义适应的时间里宋柯觉得这个走势并不对，仿佛自己才是最终被抛弃的人，宋柯想着不行，就来到床尾给赵诺舔jio，脱了衣服诱惑赵诺，打折老男人能做的我也能做。在旁边挑了个玩具就往后面赛，塞给赵诺看。
> 
> 赵诺看了很无奈，郑义顺手拿起手边的遥控器递给赵诺，赵诺开始教宋柯怎么做。宋柯虽然是第一次但也勉强完成了任务。
> 
> 正宫郑义看赵诺左右为难的样子也并不忍心，提议说让宋柯搬来三人同住，让主人在自己忙碌的时候也有人能照应。知道的小三总比不知道的好。
> 
> 于是三人就和和美美的住在了一起。


End file.
